


Studies of Hedonistic Tendency

by Fruitencounters



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alright over and out, Besides the fucking their interactions are pretty soft id say, Cock Worship, Desk Sex, LPs got a big dick i dont make the rules, Love that these are tags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Gyro Gearloose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitencounters/pseuds/Fruitencounters
Summary: I've wanted to write about Gyro being a big science nerd during sex so this is the manifestation of that. Wrote this when I was bored. Should start a series of Gyro getting screwed on his desk at this point.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Studies of Hedonistic Tendency

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this uhhh.. yeah. That sure is some NSFW. I'll add more tags after I post

"You really are an incredible specimen," Gyro's tone lays on the adoration thick, and he checks himself and clears his throat. "For this project, I mean! Um…"

Mad science is the goal here! It's his off hours, the time for personal work, selfish thoughts of his can't get in the way of the intended study. Launchpad is casual and relaxed compared to Gyro, whose thoughts are getting a little more scattered by the minute. If relaxed is how you'd refer to it, at least demeanor-wise. Gyro would argue that he's rather excited.

It's difficult to remember the study one intended to conduct when he's kneeling between an acquaintance's legs, barely supporting the biggest dick he's ever seen in one hand. Gyro's arm loops under the duck's thigh and his hand rests on the top to anchor him. He's supporting himself at this point, already feeling lightheaded. The longer he stares at it, the more it fills out with all the blood rushing to it, and his eyes are locked to the sight. Absently Gyro thinks to lazily tug on it once, twice, and he's delighted at the throb it rewards him with just inches from his face. Muddy thoughts and silent worship, affection, soft sighing, gaze locked and acquired. Enamored would be the right word.

Launchpad, ever considerate, gently adjusts some of Gyro's bangs, hand gliding to cup his cheek. "Okay there, Doc? Lost you for a sec."

"Mmhm, just fine."

Gyro's probably got a crush on this big lovable goofball but he's too much of a mess to piece it together. The wet ache between his legs might be too distracting. He leans into the touch and looks back up. "Maybe we could get started?"

Gyro tears himself away to stand. Hands on Launchpad's knees, he pushes himself up and is a little wobbly. Both have long discarded shoes and pants, Gyro has removed his vest but keeps his shirt and tie, sleeves rolled up nice and neat. Launchpad is pleasantly disheveled, wearing only a grey tank top in Gyro's office chair awaiting instruction.

_Study, a study remember?_ A small voice rings in Gyro's head. Right.

"Okay! For our heights and proportions, I've worked out the best positions for this. One of my hypotheses are that if we continue like this-" Gyro sits on his desk, "then comfort and convenience for our current circumstances are optimized. You can go ahead and take somewhat of a lead. Not to worry! If there's anything I don't like, I'll make it perfectly clear." He says with a smile.

The vocabulary used was just slightly puzzling to LP but the instructions were clear: no matter what academic spin Gyro attempts to put on it, he's laying back, legs spread, awkwardly held up waiting to be grabbed.

Launchpad's eager to proceed, stepping in and letting Gyro's ankles rest on his shoulders. There's a lull, a little pause, and Gyro gestures vaguely at the desk. "There's lube in the top right, by the way."

They accidentally use half the tube and Gyro urges him not to worry about it. Gyro allows himself to be slightly maneuvered to how Launchpad suggests, his left leg going in between the duck's, his right being pulled over Launchpad's shoulder and and thigh rested flush to his chest. This rotates him, laying on his side with his hips elevated now, one of LP's hands under his waist and the other holding his right leg in place. This feels more secure, and Gyro shivers at the thought of Launchpad having practiced this position.

Not enough time to overthink that, Gyro jolts when Launchpad finally starts, slowly pushing in with care. There's the expected resistance from the size, but Gyro's so turned on he doesn't care about the small ache that starts to develop, stretched out further by cock far more than his fingers did. Nervousness makes him start to ramble.

"According to some rough calculations I did, what should fit comfortably is about six point five inches- s-seven, eight n a half… nine… _ten s-something… oh-"_

Gyro's talons curl when Launchpad bottoms out, and all of a sudden he's forgotten what he was supposed to be studying. All he can think about is how completely full he feels. Launchpad grins at the little wrecked whimper that Gyro makes when he gently pulls out just a few inches, pushes back all the way, and starts a low rhythm repeating it. His hips being held up and firmly in place, a small orgasm tears through him as he weakly twitches and gasps.

For once he can't think. The busiest mind in Duckburg shuts down. Dizzy and dazed being roughly pounded into his desk, he clutches Launchpad's wrist with both hands as he plays with his clit, excessive lube making that and thrusting near effortless.

It's safe to say that Launchpad is far more experienced than Gyro. Launchpad is level and attentive, he pays attention to what his partner responds to, and repeats that. This is also what locks Gyro into the longest period of zero complaining since anyone can remember, which lasts several consecutive hours.

Gyro is a cord wound up too tight waiting to snap, feathers ruffled and legs numb. A litany of mumbled curses and a long, exhausted groan force their way out of him as he orgasms again, tense, tightening more and sighing in tired afterglow.

While the pilot is known for flights going smoothly, landing doesn't happen without an exciting crash. He waits for Gyro to finish, let's him comfortably ride everything out and aids him with smooth, slow thrusts. Launchpad stares, and Gyro returns it, blinking back.

A soft "Go ahead, LP," is all he needs to grip Gyro's legs a little harder, hips moving desperate and erratic. Gyro loves the sound of him panting. It doesn't take long for him to push in deep, hips still as he finishes.

Launchpad laughs at a very tired Dr. Gearloose turning onto his back to reach a pen exclaiming, " _Wait_ , it's still an experiment if I write something down!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading, I like comments *eyes emoji*


End file.
